A Fluffy Truce
by BrooklynRager
Summary: A casual conversation turns bad and leaves Ichigo wandering on the streets. Why is Rukia mad, and why is she crying? IchiRuki fluff  literally .
1. Ch 1 The Problem

**A Fluffy Truce**

**Chapter 1**

**The Problem**

The sun shined brightly in the sky above, not a cloud to disturb it's warm gaze over Karakura Town. Despite the inviting weather, not many people were out and about. On one lonely street, one figure sought to disturb this peace as he stomped angrily on the pavement, fuming silently to himself.

Ichigo Kurosaki walked at a quick pace, his anger guiding his steps, his frustration propelling him forward. He reached up with both his hands, grabbing at his hair, wanting something, anything to take his anger out on. Eventually, he stopped, propping himself against the nearby wall, sinking to the ground.

The orange-haired teen leaned his head against the wall, gazing into the blue heavens above. His mind racing at a million miles an hour, trying to figure out his situation. Nothing made sense, nothing. Ichigo's hand clenched into a fist, and brought it down on the wall behind him.

"Damnit!", he shouted at the top of his lungs. Birds took flight near by, and a creature, most likely a cat, scampered off from a near by trash bin. Ichigo didn't look at it; he just leaned forward, resting his now fevered head in his hands.

"Honestly, what is her problem? What could have made her that upset? Damn evil leprechaun.", Ichigo spoke to no one in particular. His mind raced back to moments before, to when the problems started.

_Ichigo had been standing in his room, looking to a small hand mirror he had borrowed from his sisters. His father, Isshin, had taken Yuzu and Karin out for a celebratory dinner for reasons Ichigo didn't know. Kon was out somewhere, who knew where, and who really cared? Rukia had found a perch on Ichigo's bed, choosing to spend her time meddling with her Soul Pager, the device cl__icking constantly away in her nimble hands._

_The young Soul Reaper tugged at a few strands of his orange locks, the spikes shifting naturally as he moved them. He angled the mirror a little bit to get a look at the back better, and his eyes grew with what he saw._

_Ichigo laid the mirror down for a minute, looking over at the only other occupant in the room._

"_Hey, Rukia. Do you think my hair is getting long? Particularly in the back?" He turned, allowing his partner to see better._

_Rukia stopped clicking for a moment and glanced up, then turned her attention back to her Soul Pager before answering. "Yeah, it is kind of. Might want to be careful, people might think you're a weirdo."_

_Ichigo had to use all his will power to resist lobbing the mirror at her head. Instead, he brought the mirror back up, gazing at his hair. He ran his hair through his locks, thinking out some ideas. It had been suggested to him by some of his classmates to try changing his hair up. As an acceptable idea came to him, he turned his attention once more to the young Kuchiki, who seemed to be clicking away even more furiously than ever._

"_Hey, what do you think if I dyed my hair black?" he asked calmly._

_The clicking and tapping stopped immediately, Rukia's gaze shifting to the man in the center of the room. Her eyes showed hints of surprise, and even, just maybe anger. "Black? Dye it black?" Her eyes gazed over his hair, the image of Ichigo with the new hair coming into her mind. Rukia's eyes grew wider as an image of another man rose to her attention, someone else with black hair, and a kind smile._

_Ichigo was gazing once more into the mirror while this was going on across the room. "Yeah, Keigo said I should try dying my hair, that way my orange hair wouldn't get me in trouble so much. I'm thinking it's not such a bad idea, and black does suit me." _

_Finally looking up from the mirror, Ichigo immediately sensed something was wrong. Rukia was now longer looking at him or her Soul pager, but was staring out the window. He caught her reflection in the glass and could see her eyes had gone dark, her mouth forming into a tight line as she spoke. _

"_Oh, is that so?" Her face did not change at all, her reflection showing nothing but a slight flicker. Anger, maybe?_

_Not sure how to proceed spoke cautiously and as calmly as could be. "Yeah, I like the colour. Plus, it would match my Soul Reaper attire better than my orange."_

_Before another word could slip from his mouth, an intense force of spiritual pressure slammed into him, forcing Ichigo down onto his knees. He tried to lift his head, but could barely look above the top of the bed. Ichigo struggled to his feet, but was grabbed by the front of his shirt and forced to his feet before he could._

_Anger. That was all he saw in the eyes of the one holding him. Pure, unfiltered, rage. Even when she was without her powers, Rukia could have easily taken down a dozen Hollows with that glare. Ichigo could do nothing but gape in shock._

"_Hey! Rukia! What's goin-?", was all he could manage to get out before Rukia shouted at him._

"_Silence! Is that all it is, hmmm? Just cause it will look good? Do you think I'm an idiot?", she yelled into his face._

"_What? This is about my hair? Rukia, what is-?"_

"_I said quiet! I know very well what you're doing, and I want you to know, it's not funny." Rukia's eyes peered into his, examining him, trying to find a weakness._

"_I have no idea what you're talking abo-!" Another wave of pressure slammed into him before he could finish, making him flinch._

"_DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! Who told you? Renji? Captain Ukitake? WHO?" She shook him, trying to force answers that weren't coming._

_Ichigo stammered, trying to clear his thoughts. "W-what? T-t-t-told me what? I have no ide-!" _

"_Get out!"_

_The teenage boy didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure he had heard her right. "Rukia. What do you-?"_

"_I said, GET OUT!" The shorter girl dragged him by his shirt to the door, opening it before flinging him out on his rump. Ichigo banged his head against the wall opposite, making a dull "thump!". He winced in pain as he looked back at her. _

"_Hey, Rukia! You can't be serious! Is my hair that important to you?", Ichigo pleaded to her._

_Rukia looked at him, her face a mask of anger and rage, but something else, too. Sadness? Regret? "You know it's not that. You know it's more than that. Don't even think about coming back until you man up and find a way to apologize." With a final glance, she slammed the door, the number "15" sign that always hung on it falling to the floor. Before the door fully closed, Ichigo caught something in Rukia's eye that he had only seen once, before her brother had taken her back to the Soul Society: a tear._


	2. Ch 2 The Solution

**A Fluffy Truce**

**Chapter 2**

**The Solution**

Ichigo's concentration was broken by a loud bang a few feet down the road. Standing up, he turned towards the source of the disturbance. There, a little ways from him, he could see a bunch of boxes had been knocked over, it's contents of papers and trash spilled onto the ground. From the other side of this mess came the sound of shouting, a voice calling out for someone, or something.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Ichigo jogged over to the mess, stepping over discarded junk and refuse and peered over the disturbed cartons. There, huddled over a smaller box against the wall, was a small boy. He looked a few years younger than Ichigo, with short, shaggy brown hair, and wearing plain white clothes. The boy seemed to be talking to something inside his little box, unaware of his audience.

"Hey, you. You okay back there?" Ichigo asked, trying to move some of the boxes to reach the boy.

The boy jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice, almost dropping his box. Now that Ichigo could see his face, he saw the boy had wide, blue eyes, and his nose looked like it had been broken recently, a bandage wrapped over the bridge of it, and bruises very much apparent under his eyes. His showed his complete shock at Ichigo's presence.

"W-what? You can see me?" The boys eyes lit up, hope sparkling in their depths. He turned all the way around, still holding his only possession closely. As he turned, Ichigo caught a glint of silver from the boy's chest. Upon looking down, his suspicions were confirmed: a Soul Chain, severed a few feet from its source. This young boy was a Whole, a lost soul.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Seems the world was just messing with him today. He pushed the last of the boxes away and stepped closer to the boy, crouching down so he could look at him better.

"Yeah, I can see you. I'm probably one of the few people in this town who can. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. What's yours?" he asked as nicely as he could.

The boy sniffed, the bandage on his nose crumpling for a minute. "Kaoru. Kaoru Kenta. I've been looking for someone to talk to forever, but no one seems to be able to hear or see me."

Ichigo frowned. This was one of the hardest parts of being a Soul Reaper: explaining the situation to a soul. Sometimes they knew they were dead, others refused to believe it. "Yeah, about that Kaoru, there's something you need to know. It's going to be hard to hear, but it's the truth."

Kaoru smiled, as if he knew something, a secret. "I already know I'm dead, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo started, almost falling over. This was something different. "Y-you do?"

The young boy nodded, his hair bobbing. "Yeah. I figured it out awhile ago. When I found that no one could see me or hear me, I figured it out pretty quickly. It seemed like the only thing that could explain it." He looked down into his box, shifting his feet uneasily. For a second, Ichigo swore the box shifted on it's own.

The teenager smiled, reaching up and placing a hand on the boy's head gently. "You're a smart boy, Kaoru. I'm going to help you out. This place isn't safe for you anymore. There's a much better place waiting for you, and I want to help you get there." He stood again, looking behind the boxes for a place to change. "Hold on one minute."

After a quick change behind the boxes, with the help of his Substitute badge, he was back with the young boy, wearing his shihakusho, Zangetsu in hand. HE held out the large sword for the boy to see. "I'm going to help you pass to the Soul Society, a nice place, where you can meet new people, and rest peacefully." He turned the hilt of Zangetsu so it faced the boy, ready to perform konso.

"Wait!"

Ichigo stopped, the hilt inches from Kaoru's head. He pulled it back, looking at the young boy. "What's the matter?"

Kaoru looked into his box, reaching his hand inside. "You can send me wherever you want, but promise me one thing. Please, after I'm gone, please give Mr. Bunny a good home."

From the inside of the box, the boy withdrew a large white rabbit, who lazily chewed on a bit of lettuce. Kaoru looked into Ichigo's eyes, a pleading look stuck there.

"When I was alive, I lived on the streets, an orphan with no place to go. I had no one. No friends or family members. Even the other street kids didn't want me around, because I'm so small. I was alone, until I found Mr. Bunny. He became my best friend."

A small smile curled on the sad boy's lips. "But the streets was no place for a rabbit. So, I tried to get people to take him, give him a good home. But no one wanted the pet of a street urchin." The boy placed the rabbit back into the box, his eyes growing dark with sadness.

"One day, I asked a very important looking business man to please take him. I guess I bugged him too much, 'cause one of his goons came out and gave me this." The boy pointed to the bandage on his nose. "I guess the guy hit harder then he thought, because the next I knew, I was lying in the street blocks away, this chain on my chest, Mr. Bunny lying next to me. The guy had accidentally killed me, and then killed Mr. Bunny afterwards, then dumped our bodies."

By this point, Kaoru's little body was shaking, the box in his hands shaking a little with the motion. A fat tear rolled down his cheek. "So, before I go, I ask, just this one request. Please give him a home. It's my fault he's dead!" He thrust the box forward, towards Ichigo, not looking at anything.

Ichigo could do nothing but stand there, staring for a minute, ideas running through his mind. Finally, a smile cracked his blank expression, an idea forming. He reached out with his free hand, and took the box.

"Don't worry. I know just the person to take care of him. He will have a very good home.", swore the Soul Reaper.

A small gasp escaped Kaoru's lips. When he finally looked up, tears still filled his eyes, but they must have been of joy, as his face was split by a massive smile.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Mr. Kurosaki!", he bowed a little. It was at this moment Ichigo took the opportunity to perform konso. The boy's form glowed, brighter and brighter, until eventually it was gone, and Kaoru Kenta along with it. All that was left of the boy's existence was a small rabbit in a box.


	3. Ch 3 The Resolution?

_A/N: There seems to be some confusion as to when this takes place in the story line of the series. Just to clear it all up, this happens after the Soul Society arc, after the Arrancar Response Team (Renji, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, etc.) have been deployed in Karakura. Thus, why Rukia is in Ichigo's home and has her powers back. _

_Anyway, now that it's cleared up, please enjoy the conclusion!_

**A Fluffy Truce**

**Chapter 3**

**The Resolution?**

Minutes later, Ichigo was rushing back to his home. Well, as best as he could, while carrying a rabbit in a box. He went through his plan as he went, over and over. Get to my room, give her the rabbit, apologize for what ever, and go on with my life. The plan was simple and effective. But would it work?

The moment of truth had arrived. Ichigo approached his door at a steady pace, moving inside as quietly as possible. His family was still out, so that meant he could be alone with her for now, find out what was going on.

Climbing the stairs, Ichigo shifted the box so it was propped against his hip. He raised his free hand, preparing to knock on his bedroom door when a sound on the other side gave him pause. It was muffled and very quiet, but it wasn't hard to hear the tears in Rukia's voice as she spoke to herself.

"Lieutenant….Kaien…. I'm s-sorry…", was all that Ichigo could hear through the door, but it was enough. Taking a deep breath and setting his mouth in a firm line, he knocked on the door gently three times.

A stifled gasp came through the door, and some shuffling before a reply was given. "Ichigo, I told you to go away.", Rukia yelled through the door, a slight strain in her voice.

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, bringing the box forward. "Look, I'm not here about earlier. I'm here because there's something I need to give you. A surprise, you could say."

Silence was his only response, and it seemed to drag on forever. Then Rukia's voice once more, closer, more reserved. "Give me something? Like what?" She was right behind the door now.

Ichigo placed his hand on the door, trying to reach out to beyond the barrier between them, to comfort her. "I found a Soul I don't know how to deal with, and I think you'll be the only one to deal with this one."

More silence. Ichigo let an exasperated sigh go, and turned, ready to leave. His plan was a failure again. He placed one foot on the top step of the stairs, when a soft click stopped him. He looked back over his shoulder, hope rekindled.

Rukia had only opened the door a crack, just enough to peek one large, curious eye into the hall. There wasn't much to see, but Ichigo could tell she had been crying for sometime, her eye blood shot and tearing just a little now.

Rukia sniffed once before speaking. "A Soul you need help with? What do you mean?"

Ichigo shifted so he was completely turned around, the box in front of him. "Yeah, I ran to the Soul of this young boy. I performed konso, but he left me with a little friend. I'm not much for pets, but I figured this little guy would be up your alley." He then tilted the box enough that Mr. Bunny was now visible to the smaller Soul Reaper behind the door.

Rukia's one eye widened in surprise, the tears clearing away. In the next moment, she had opened the door the rest of the way, strode out into the hall, picked up the rabbit and held it in her arms. She cuddled the creature for a second, before turning back into the room, the boy completely forgotten.

Ichigo stood in the hall for a minute, unsure what to do. She had left the door open, and he could hear the springs on his bed squeak as she sat down on it. With nothing else left, he stepped into the room, proceeding with his plan. He made sure to close the door behind him.

Once in the room, his eyes immediately landed on her. Rukia perched in the back corner of his bed, nestled onto top of the pillow. The late afternoon light shone through the window, playing with shadows and reflections off her raven hair. The rabbit was curled up in her lap, her hand moving gently over it's snow-white coat as she murmured to the creature quietly.

Ichigo stood there for a full minute, just observing before speaking. "Look, Rukia." She then looked up at him. She seemed surprised to see him there, but she then quickly look down again, this time her face a mask of despair.

"You don't have to say it, but I do. I'm sorry." Rukia never lifted her head, not once, while talking. Something seemed to be weighing down on her. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, for throwing you out. It's not your fault. It's mine."

Ichigo exhaled a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to move the nerves out of his system.

"Look, if me changing my hair bothers you that much, I won't. Besides, you know me. My orange hair is a sense of pride. I'll never change it. It was an idea, but I was never going to act on it.", Ichigo said, his regret leaking into his voice.

Rukia stopped petting the rabbit and looked up at Ichigo, her eyes meeting his. She shook her head, her hair bobbing back and forth. "No, Ichigo, it's not that. Your hair is not the problem. I just thought," She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought you were pulling a bad joke on me. Thinking on it now, it seems pretty stupid, seeing as you never knew him." A small chuckle escaped her lips.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question. "Heard about who?"

Rukia looked him the eyes once more, sadness visible in their depths. "About my mentor, Kaien."

Ichigo furrowed his brow in confusion, but strode in, sitting down next to the girl. Rukia took another breath, this one a lot more shaky, and began to talk. She told him everything there was to know about Lieutenant Kaien Shiba: about his accepting her into Thirteenth Company, when everyone else shunned her because of her family. How he taught her everything, and became her best friend, in a sense. Rukia didn't leave out one detail, especially his death: how his wife had died, how Kaien had fought to avenge her against the Hollow, Metastacia. How he fought and was eventually defeated, succumbing to the Hollow's possession. How the only way to save him was for Rukia to draw her sword and strike him down.

Ichigo just sat there, his eyes open in shock. Why had she never told him? Why would Rukia keep this from him? But wasn't this exactly what he had done, when Rukia asked about his mother? As he looked at her, Rukia's whole body was shaking with quiet sobs, her arms clasped tightly around herself.

Ichigo shifted a little closer, worry starting to take over. "What does this have to do with me? What does Lieutenant Kaien have to do with earlier?", Ichigo asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Rukia looked up, her eyes already starting to brim with tears once more. "Because, except for your hair, you look just like him." Her eyes squeezed shut, a tear rolling down her pale cheek.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open, rendering him speechless. Rukia opened her eyes again before she continued. "I thought, when you told me you were thinking of dying your hair, you were doing it as a joke. A joke against me and Kaien."

The surprises just kept on coming. Ichigo was feeling a little numb. "Rukia, why would you think that? What made you think I would ever do that to you?" He leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the tears.

A shuddering sob wracked her body before she continued. " The anniversary of Kaien's death is tomorrow. I over-reacted. I thought maybe Renji had told you that as a practical joke. Make you seem like a fool."

Ichigo sat for a minute, processing his thoughts. He looked over at Rukia, her face red with grief, her hand passing over the rabbit in her lap. Without a word, Ichigo slid over, placing himself right next to the small girl. Reaching up, he wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders, pulling her to him. A small gasp came from Rukia as her head landed on his chest.

"Rukia, you know me better than this. What reason would I have to do something so cruel and heartless to you? I would never do anything to insult you or the people you care about." He paused and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I understand, though. How do you think I would feel if someone made a joke at the expense of Mr. Hat-and-Clogs? Or you? I would never forgive them."

Rukia looked up, her eyes searching for his. Ichigo looked back, his face inches from her. The sun was setting outside, and the sun set the girl's eyes ablaze, light refracting in the strangest ways. He had known her for sometime, but Ichigo would never fully understand her. Maybe, sometime soon, he will earn her trust, and then he will fully understand, solve the puzzle that is Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo's mouth turned slightly up at one corner, a sideways smile. "Rukia, what you just did, telling me about Kaien, was very brave. For that, I swear to you, that no matter what happens, I will make sure no one hurts you like that again. No one should ever have to be tortured over something like this for this long. I will help you from now on."

It was Rukia's turn for her mouth to drop. She looked up at him for a second, then dropped her head against his chest. Her hand came up and rested on his chest, her small fingers laid over his heart, keeping time. As she spoke once more, her voice trembled, this time, caused by tears of joy. "Thank you, Ichigo."

For a long time, they just sat there, one holding the other, protecting her, shutting out the rest of the world. Watching the sun set over the small town. Only when their small companion moved to the edge of the bed did they remember the world around them.

Rukia was the first to stir, reaching over and picking up the animal. "Come here, Yuki.", she said, preening the rabbit once more.

Ichigo started, looking down at the fluffy thing. "Yuki? Kind of an odd name for a guy, isn't it?"

Rukia turned once more, the rabbit now nestled in her arms. "A guy? What are you talking about?"

The boy shifted over and scratched the fuzzy mammal between the ears. "The Soul who gave me this little guy called him Mr. Bunny."

Rukia stared for a minute before she broke out into hysterical laughter, her eyes watering a bit. "Mr. Bunny? Really? I feel sorry for that kid. Guess he didn't know to check."

"Check? For what?", Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, 'Mr. Bunny' is a girl. Female."

Ichigo gaped. More and more surprises. Life certainly was getting interesting.


End file.
